


Safari

by eaivalefay



Series: Jeeves and Wooster Drabbles [2]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie and Jeeves have landed in the soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safari

"Not what one expects, is it, Jeeves?"

"Indeed, sir."

"Not in the safari pamphlet, as it were."

"Indeed not, sir." There was a distinct soupy tone.

"You don't speak the local stuff by chance, do you, Jeeves?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

I shifted uncomfortably against the tight ropes and there was a metal clang as my foot bumped the side of the man-sized pot. "Never thought to be in the literal soup, Jeeves."

"It seemed unlikely, sir."

"Surrounded by spears."

"Indeed, sir."

"Got a plan forming in that fish-fed brain, by chance?"

"I am sure something will occur directly, sir."


End file.
